Through the Eyes of An Astor
by xotwiirlgiirlxo
Summary: Through the point of view of Madeleine Astor, and her experience on Titanic. It spans the fateful voyage, and partially goes into what happened after. JackRose mentioned in there, too. O.Cs also.
1. Prologue: April 9,1912

-Through the Eyes of an Astor-

-Disclaimer: I don't own _Titanic_, James Cameron does, and I obviously don't own real historical figures either, but any O.C.s that you don't recognize are the property of me-

Prologue: April 9, 1912: Paris, France:  I had woken up around seven thirty this morning, with a few things on my mind. One was that tomorrow, my husband and I would be boarding the _R.M.S. Titanic_, the most luxurious passenger liner in the world. No, I didn't make that up, the White Star Line advertisement in the brochure on the nightstand, by the bed said that. The second thing was that I could not wait to be going back home, to New York. After six long months of a honeymoon, the traveling was starting to make me more tired as the months progressed. Another reason that I wanted to be going home was that we want our child to be born in its native land (in that case, America, not France). The third thing was that I was still in a minor breakdown mode, after all the publicity and insults, by various people, that just so happen to be fellow First-Class passengers on the same ship. Oh great. Well, I guess after reading my previous thoughts, you may able to figure out who I am, but if you cannot, I guess the right thing would be to tell you. My name is Madeleine Force Astor, I'm eighteen years of age, I have been married for seven months to the most wonderful man in the world, John Jacob Astor IV (also known to me as John or J.J.), and I'm five months pregnant. That's pretty much about me. Unless you count the fact that my husband is one of the richest in America, he's twenty-nine years older than me, he had been married before and has two children, one of whom is older than me by a year, and we have an Airedale Terrier named Kitty. And the fact that the whole entire world knows who I am. And that isn't entirely a good thing. Other than that, my life is (somewhat) normal. As I had finished writing, my husband finally decided to wake up, a full half-hour later.

"Good morning Maddie. How did you sleep?" John asks, stifling a yawn, and stretching his arms.

"I guess it was alright, but it could have been a lot better", I said, biting my lower lip.

"Oh? What's wrong?" He asked, concerningly.

"I could barely sleep, because I had a lot on my mind, and due to the fact of my 'condition', I woke up several times, feeling nauseous." I replied.

"Oh, I do hope you're alright, dear. We wouldn't want to be sick now, for tomorrow's big voyage, now would we?" He asked, smiling. _No offense to you, but it's a ship. Yes, it's a very big ship, but I don't get all hyped up about such things. _

"Of course not. I wouldn't want to miss it for the world!" I replied, with mock-enthusiasm.

"Maddie, there's something you're not telling me. I know that you just had pretended that you were excited, when you said that last sentence", he said, knowing what I was up to.

"Okay, you're right. I mean I want to go home, but I just really am starting to have second thoughts, about this." I said, looking up at him.

"I see. I have no idea why though, you'll be fine. The ship is unsinkable, and I'll be right there, and the crew is highly skilled. And there are watertight doors, and the hull is double bottomed", he said, sounding intelligent.

"It's not _that_ I'm worried about. It's more of, the social aspect of things. It's not like all of the two-thousand something passengers hate me, but I'm sure there are a few that would prefer me not to be in the same room with them." I said, pretending to focus on the wall sconce.

"Maddie, you just have to ignore them. What they say doesn't mean anything, and most of it has proven to be untrue, anyways. Don't worry."

"Alright, I believe you." _Only __most__ of it? Great._

"Thank you, dear. I love you."

"I love you too, John."

We had kind of started kissing, and then the door handle clicks, and the funny thing was that it somehow went unnoticed, and the person behind the door walked in.

"I am so sorry, Mrs. Astor. I didn't think I was going to…interrupt things", my maid Rosalie had said, before she went to go back out the door.

"Rosalie. Calm down, please. You're not in trouble and I am not mad at you. But, I would like it if you did call me Madeleine, though. (This received a glance from my husband)

"Are you sure, ma'am?" She questioned timidly.

"Yes. I'm not _that_ old yet. If you can wait until I'm at least thirty-five, maybe older, then I'll give you the option of calling me 'Mrs. Astor'. Until then, call me Madeleine, please."

"Yes, ma'am, I mean Madeleine."

"Thank you, Rosalie. Was there something you wished to see me about?" I asked.

"Oh, yes there was. I had just finished your packing, but I realized that you need another trunk for the remainder of your shoes."

"So, all fifty six pairs of shoes, and the one pair of boots that I'm not wearing tomorrow don't fit in two shoe trunks?" I asked. _More shopping for me!_

"I'm sorry, but we may have to do a bit of last minute shopping to pick up another one", she said, as calm as ever.

"Oh. Okay. I'm going to get dressed right now, actually. Please assist me."

"Yes, Madeleine."

We had decided on that I should wear a navy blue and white pinstriped outfit, with matching hat, gloved, and shoes. And I couldn't forget about the corset. Someone needs to invent something besides that, so women can actually breathe. I've fainted from them multiple times. As I went into the sitting room of the hotel suite, John emerged from where he was getting dressed. He had on a nice suit, with a hat, pocket watch, walking stick, and a nice money clip.

"Are you ready to go shopping?" He asked, and for some reason seemed happier about it than I did.

"Yes. Can we go now?" I said, really wanting to go.

"Of course, dear. And after that, I was thinking we could go and eat some lunch, at that little café, about a half-block from where we were planning to go."

"It sounds lovely, John."

"Then, let's go!"

After a full 3-½ hours of shopping, I was hungry. I had picked out another trunk, and another dress, and some other little things. Including really cute little baby clothes. John was at the jewelry counter picking out cufflinks, but for some reason, he had seven link boxes, and a really small little box. I wonder what that could be?

The café was very nice, and its décor was absolutely amazing. I would have loved it more, if it weren't for what had happened next.

As we were walking to our table, I was suddenly tripped, and fell to the floor. As I looked up to see what (or who, in my case) had tripped me, I knew it was very obvious why. I had encountered the _first_ Mrs. Astor. I knew she hated me, from the day she found out 'that _girl_ is younger than your _son_.' I remember him telling me about everything, and how much of a royal witch she could be. As I struggled to get up, her and her little clique just sat there and laughed, except her, who said something.

"John! Shame on you! Aren't you going to help your pregnant_ child-bride_ up?" She asked, very cattily.

"I was, actually." He offered his hand to me, and asked, "Maddie, are you alright?"

"Maddie? How cute. Edith, isn't that your poodle's name?"

"Yes, Ava, that is her name."

"John! How could you put a woman of her age in such a condition? Did that happen on your 'six-month honeymoon?' I knew you needed something to do. Good job. You succeeded. And 'Maddie', did that happen on your first time?" She asked worse than before.

"How could you be so cruel, Ava?" John asked, very mad.

"Oh, I find it rather easy when your ex-husband marries a girl who is young enough to be his daughter. You shamed society."

"I wasn't the only one that left a black mark on it. As I remember, you were the one that divorced me."

"It was for my own good."

"And we'd really like to sit down now, so if you'll excuse us."

The food was good, though the person eating it didn't feel like eating. I cannot believe this. That woman is such a… such a bitch!

We arrived back at the hotel around four, and it was time to get ready for dinner. We were going to Benjamin Guggenheim's dinner party. I set my hat in my one trunk, and took off my shoes, and put them with the hat. I sat on the window seat, and looked out, kind of depressed. And then started to sob. I don't know what had came over me, but whatever it was I couldn't take it anymore. John had joined me on the seat, and pulled me closer to him, and tried to comfort me. It worked, and then after fifteen minutes, decided we should get ready for dinner. I had on a black and white dress, whiles John was in white tie. Since it was rather chilly out, we decided to grab coats. I grabbed my black beaver coat, while John grabbed an overcoat, and a top hat. The dinner party was fun, but kind of boring, but I did have a laugh when a clumsy waiter spilled champagne on Mrs. Edgerton, who is not sailing with us. Thank God. The woman is worse than John's ex wife. After dinner, John said he had a surprise for me. I wonder what it was. Fifteen minutes later we arrived at the Eiffel Tower.

"John, it's so beautiful", I said with awe.

"Not as beautiful as you are, though", he said smiling.

"There's no need for flattery. I'm not that pretty", I said looking up at him.

"Yes, you are, Maddie", he said before pulling me in tighter to him.

"Thank you. You are the most wonderful person in the world, John, did you know that?" I asked.

"No, but hearing it come from you, it must be the truth."

"Thank you."

"I have something for you" he said, before pulling out a little navy blue square box.

It was another ring, but it was gold with three stones and and had on the inside 'J.J. A & M.F.A 9/9/11.' Our initials and the date of which we were wed. How sweet. I had bought him engraved cufflinks, earlier, and I had given them to him.

"Happy seven months, John", I said smiling.

"And to you, my dear."

We then kissed and went back to the hotel, about ten minutes later. I took off my dress, coat, and shoes, and put them in the trunks, and my jewelry went in its box. I went to take a bath, and then I had put on a white silk nightgown. Rosalie had tied my hair back into a braid with a white ribbon, and then she went back to her own room to get ready for tomorrow. I climbed into the big, king-sized bed, and then John came in about ten minutes later.

"I will always love you, Madeleine."

"And I will always love you, John. No matter what anyone says."

"Happy anniversary, dear, sleep well."

"You too, darling. Good night."

He gave me a good night kiss and we soon fell asleep. Tomorrow will be an exciting moment for both of us, I just know it.

-Reviews are greatly appreciated-


	2. Sailng Day: April 10,1912

-Still don't own _Titanic_, though I do own the Special Edition DVD-

-Thanks for the reviews! -

April 10,1912: I actually slept pretty good, but I had to wake up at six-fifteen, since we still had to pick up the other luggage tags, eat breakfast, come back to the hotel, check out of our room, collect the mound of luggage, and head over to the train station, since the train leaves at noon sharp. So, pretty much, we have a lot of things to do before we board the ship. It's still kind of dark outside, and I'm still kind of tired. John woke up at six-thirty, and after 'good morning' and a kiss, we decided that we really should get dressed, in what we were planning to wear today.

"Rosalie! Can you help me find something to wear today, please?" I asked.

No answer from her side of the wall. Probably still in bed. Like I want to be now. Well, I guess I'll go summon for her, myself, even though I'm wearing my nightclothes. I went out into the hall and knocked sharply a few times on the door. Rosalie answered the door after the fourth knock, and she had said she had overslept, and was ready now, along with Caroline, my private nurse.

"Well, Mrs.-I mean Madeleine, I think you should wear your long-sleeved ivory dress, your one pair of ivory boots that aren't in a trunk, your ermine and suede coat, and your large ivory hat, with the matching gloves. What do you think?"

"I think that is a splendid idea, actually. I love that outfit. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Happy to be of service."

"Well, now I know I have a reliable lady's maid. Thank you so much Rosalie."

"You're welcome. Now which corset do you want to wear?"

"Is not wearing either one an option?"

"Sorry, but it's not. At least not now, anyways."

"Oh. Well, if I have to suffer, I'd like to look good doing it."

"Are they that bad?"

"Pretty much. They're an instrument of torture", I laughed.

"Then I don't think I'll ever want to wear one", she said.

"You don't need to wear one, Rosalie."

"Really?"

"You're skinny. And right now that is so unfair", I said smiling.

"No, I'm not. You look much better than me right now."

"I looked way better five months ago, trust me."

"You still look good now, what are you talking about?"

"Thanks. You are too kind, Rosalie."

After a half-hour of getting dressed, and doing my hair and putting some make up on, I found out that Rosalie was in fact, right. I did look good. She is the most amazing lady's maid you will probably ever meet in your entire lifetime. She's more of a friend, than my maid though. But, I like her. We get along well, and we can talk to each other about any given topic, and offer our undivided attention, and our opinions. I felt confident now, and Rosalie and Caroline weren't the only two that said I looked good, either, so that really helps.

"Madeleine, you look absolutely stunning", John said as he walked through the door.

"Thank you. You look very handsome yourself, did you know that?" I said, with my hands on his lapels of his jacket.

"Thank you. I have to be the luckiest person on Earth, right about now", he said smiling.

"Really? And why would that be?"

"I'm married to the most beautiful woman in America, that's why."

"Oh, is that what you think? Because I think you're absolutely right." I said kissing him.

"I take that as a compliment. If it wasn't so early, and we didn't have to be anywhere at a certain time, I would personally suggest that…"

"I know what you were thinking, darling. And not now."

"Paris is such a romantic city, though."

"Yes, but maybe the _Titanic_ is too. Don't worry."

"Thank you, Maddie. I think we should go pick up the luggage tags, now don't you?"

"You're welcome John. And I think we should."

We were driven down to the White Star Line Paris office, by John's manservant Victor, about five minutes later.

We walked up to the desk, where a young boy, no older than fifteen or sixteen was working. He spoke British, so we could understand him.

"Can I take your name sir?"

"John Jacob Astor", my husband answered back.

He stammered a moment before finding the luggage tags, and looked up at my husband, then at me, and then handed him the tags.

"Thank you", my husband replied.

"You're welcome, sir."

"Do I have to pay for these?" My husband asked.

"Not if you don't want to, I mean, yes, one pound."

"Alright," John said before giving him a five pound banknote.

"This is five pounds, sir."

"I know that. You can have the extra as a tip."

"Thank you. Enjoy your voyage!"

We went back to the hotel and had breakfast, after checking out of the room, and having the bellhops collect our luggage to be brought to the station.

"John, you intimidated the poor boy."

"No, I think he was looking at you the entire time."

"No, did you see the look on his face when you handed him the money? He looked as if he could make the Christmas light displays around New York seem dull."

After breakfast, it was about 10:00, and we decided to walk around for a little while, then have some lunch, and get stopped by reporters. The last part wasn't intended, either.

"Mr. & Mrs. Astor! How do you feel to be sailing on the _Titanic _today?"

"Can you look this way, please?" Another reporter asked.

"Mrs. Astor! Look over here!"

"No, look over here!"

This continued until we had made our way to the train station, and you can be sure that I looked very exasperated after all of this. Not to mention I had minor headache now, too. Someone, I can't remember who it was, gave me a dirty look as I sat down. I sat down, ignoring pretty much everything that was going on around me, for about ten minutes, until we had to board the train. Supposedly a few people had heard about yesterday's tripping incident.

"Mrs. Astor?" Charlotte Cardeza questioned.

"Yes, Charlotte?" I asked with a fake smile.

"Don't trip over anything, alright? We wouldn't want you hurt."

"Thank you for the advice. I'm going to sit down now."

Ugh. I swear that gossip is a hobby of hers or something. I'm going to take a nap, because I'm really tired.

I woke up three hours later, and Margaret 'Molly' Brown was talking to my husband.

"Hello, Mrs. Brown", I said, kind of smiling.

"Now what I did I say about you calling me Molly?"

"Sorry. I must have forgot."

"It's fine, honey."

"Thank you. Are you two tired or is it just me?

"I'm not really tired, but I don't know about J.J. here", she said pointing to my husband, who had fallen asleep.

"You look great Molly", I said.

"Thanks, honey. You look good yourself."

We talked for a while, before deciding that we should, in fact wake my husband, when we stopped in Cherbourg.

"John? Wake up, darling. We're here", I said.

"Thank you, Maddie."

"You're welcome. I'm going to see why the tender to the ship hasn't arrived yet, alright?"

"That's fine. I'll talk to Molly."

About ten minutes later, he came back to us.

"There's been an hour delay. The ship had barely missed having a collision with the _New York_, in the Southampton dock."

"What?" I asked, biting my lip. _Oh, that's really reassuring, I thought to myself._

"Honey, it's nothing to be worried about. And I know, being a mother that stress isn't exactly good when you're expecting.

"Yes, dear. Molly's right. It's nothing to be worried about."

About a half-hour later, we boarded the tender, and I was very careful to watch my step, when I heard a few snickers. Charlotte and her friends. Obviously. We stood on the little boat for about another half-hour, when we saw the ship come into view.

"It's the _Titanic_!" Molly exclaimed.

"Finally", Charlotte huffed. "We paid all this money for what? An hour's delay?"

"Charlotte, calm down. You don't need to work yourself up about this", Molly said.

I found it more difficult to go from tender to the ship, so I had my husband help me with that, and Caroline, Rosalie, and Victor followed dutifully right behind us. After we had everything unpacked in our rooms, we decided to go to the A la Carte Restaurant on B Deck. We had a light supper, though the paint still smelled fresh and new, and it was sort of nauseating to me, so we stepped outside for some fresh air. Now that was a really bad idea, since right as we stepped out, I heard the snippets of a few different conversations about us.

"Why didn't he keep his first wife, and have the girl as a mistress?"

"You'd think they'd have some common decency, to make their return to America less obtrusive, not on the maiden voyage of a new ship."

"What did he ever see in the girl?"

"I heard it was a marriage for the money."

I have really had enough of this, so I turned on my heel, and walked back to the room, leaving my husband trailing behind me.

"Maddie, please."

"Not now. I'm going back to the stateroom."

"Can we at least talk about this?"

"Fine. But I will walk faster."

I had Rosalie get me out of this dress, and into a fresh nightgown, with pink ribbons woven through the neckline. I told her what was wrong, and literally started sobbing.

I went into the sitting room, and sat on one of the chaise lounges, and John came in about five minutes later.

"These people hate me already. Let's face it."

"Not everyone hates you, dear. I don't."

"I know. But I don't know why I overreacted. I'm so sorry."

"No, dear. It's all right. You don't need to be sorry for anything. Besides, I have some news for you that you might like. Camelia & Jonathan Hockley are here, along with her father, mother, and sister, the DeWitt-Bukaters are here also, along with Jonathan's brother, Caledon, who is Rose's fiancé."

"Thank you. At least those particular people don't hate me."

"You're right. When we get back, we need to spend more time with all of them. Good night."

"Good night, John."

"I love you Maddie."

"I love you too John."

We kissed, and then he had fallen asleep, and I went to bed, shortly afterwards.

-Any suggestions for what they should do (or should happen) throughout the days up to the sinking would help. I know some things, but new ideas are always appreciated-


	3. April 11, 1912

-Disclaimer: Same as usual: I still don't own anything but the DVD

April 11, 1912: I had woken up far too early (as I had though), and it was unintentional. I could have slept at least another half-hour, if not and hour at the least, if someone hadn't opened up those curtains. Rosalie.

"Rosalie?"

"Yes, Madeleine?"

"Could you please wait until I'm at least half-awake to open the curtains?"

"I-I didn't open them. I really don't know who did. I'm-I'm sorry", Rosalie stuttered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. Really, I am."

"It's not your fault. People always expect people like us to do things like that."

"What do you mean, 'people like you'?"

"The working class. Born and raised."

"I don't usually think that."

"I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. I'm not like them. I'm not going to try." _As if you really had to try to be like that. All you do is walk around and think that you're better than everyone in your presence._

"Thank you. Now I think that since you're up, you should get dressed, don't you? I was thinking maybe your pink dress?"

"Yes, thank you."

A good half-hour later, I was dressed, and my husband and I walked down to breakfast, which was to be held in the First Class Dining Saloon, on D Deck. Obviously, I knew that people were going to gossip, so I just ignored it, and pretty much everything around me, until I felt that there was someone behind me.

"Maddie?"

"Camelia? How are you? I haven't seen you in ages."

"I know. Tell me about it. Oh, and you're sitting by us at breakfast."

"That would be nice. Finally, someone besides Molly Brown who isn't ashamed to sit by me", I said, half-smiling.

"Maddie. Tell me why I would ever think that. From what I can remember, I'm probably your best friend."

"Yes, you're right."

"I usually am", she said mocking some of the rich and arrogant.

"Can we please sit down yet?"

"Yes, let's sit."

We had sat back down at the table, and found that Lilliannette Benson (Camelia's 17 year old, younger sister) was tracing a pattern of something with the tines of her fork in her syrup.

"So, Lil, what are you doing?" Camelia had asked her.

"What? I'm not doing anything", she replied defensively.

"Girls. Please do not argue at breakfast", their mother, Suzanne had told them nicely, yet firmly.

"Yes, Mother", both girls replied sweetly, yet each shooting a glare at each other.

"Lily?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Have you been enjoying your trip so far?"

"Oh yes. It's amazing. The people are so nice and friendly, and it's just lovely."

"Oh. So you have met some new companions?"

"I guess you could call it that."

"Oh, that's nice."

After breakfast, we went back to the stateroom to dress again, for lunch, and daytime activities. This time I had chosen to wear lavender (though I know that Mrs. DeWitt-Bukater, Rose's mother detests the color, and won't let her daughter wear it).

John and I decided to go for a short walk before lunch, and walk Kitty around too. I had told John that I would just walk around for a little bit, by myself, and he said that it would be fine. I was about to go down to the First ClassPromenade Deck, when a young ship's officer had stopped me.

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

"Yes?" What could he possibly want?

"Have you seen a young woman by the name of Lily Benson? She's about sixteen or seventeen, I'm guessing. I never did have the chance to ask her how old she was."

"I have actually. I had last seen her on the Boat Deck. And by the way, what is your name?"

"James Moody. _Titanic's_ Sixth Officer. And you are?"

"Madeleine Astor."

"The Madeleine Astor?"

"Small world, isn't it?"

"Yes. It is. Thank you, Mrs. Astor."

Ignoring the publicity and insults, I had made my way around the Promenade, and I was about to go up to the Boat Deck, when I saw my husband coming down the stairs to the Promenade, carrying something under his arm.

"Maddie, I have something that you may like", he said smiling.

"Really? Is it for me?"

"Yes, I thought of you when I purchased it", he said, before pulling out an intricate lace shawl.

"It's exquisite, John. Thank you so much", I said, before kissing him.

"I knew you'd like it, dear."

"One major question though, darling", I said looking up at him.

"And what would that have to be?"

"How much did this exactly cost?" I asked, not wanting to upset him.

"Not much, actually. Just 825 American dollars", he said casually._ Oh wow. That's a lot of money._

"Oh. Thank you, John."

"Shall we go have some lunch, now?"

"Yes. That would be nice."

At lunch, we sat by Camelia and her traveling group, and some other affluent people, and I could have sworn that Lily couldn't care less about lunch, for she kept a glazed look on her face, as she kept staring at the clock on the wall.

"Lily!"

"Hm? Oh, sorry, Mother. What was it that you wanted?"

"I was going to ask you what your opinions were on a young man by the name of Edward Anderson."

"Oh. What about him?"

"You are seventeen. I have kept in touch with his parents over the new wireless system, and we had thought it would be a good and smart match with him", her mother said smiling.

"So, you're saying you want an arranged marriage?'

"Well, yes. Not now, though, maybe in about a few months."

"Let me think it over. No thank you. I want to fall in love, not have it forced upon me."

"Lily, please. It would be a good decision."

"You mean good for you. Some days I cannot even stand this."

"Lily, calm down. Now."

"You're telling me to be calm, when you're shoving the idea of an arranged marriage down my throat. How can I possibly be calm? That is not fair!"

"Life isn't fair, Lily."

"I hate this. I hate my life. It's official."

"Miss Benson. Mind your manners", Mr. Ismay scolded.

"Oh shut up. Good day."

Lily had walked out of the room, with her head held high, and a fake plastered smile on.

"I am so sorry. I didn't think this would be much of a big deal to her."

"That's right. You didn't think, Mother", Camelia retorted.

"Camelia Joanne!"

"I'm sorry Mother, but that's my opinion. I have to go find her before she throws herself off the ship."

"She wouldn't do something so foolish."

"She's unpredictable. You don't know what to expect from her."

"Alright dear. Go find your sister."

The rest of lunch was nothing out of the ordinary, except for when Mr. Ismay thought Dr. Sigmund Freud was a passenger, and Rose got up and left.

After lunch I went to tea, with Camelia, and we sat down at a little table, and we continued to chat, until Mrs. Widener and Charlotte Cardeza came over to us. Oh great.

"So, girls, how are you?" Mrs. Widener asked, emphasizing the word 'girls'.

"We're doing fine, thank you", Camelia said.

"So, 'Maddie', we saw what happened earlier", Charlotte said.

"Oh did you, now? Are you going to blackmail me with it, perhaps?" I asked.

"No, we just think that public displays of affection are very uncouth", Mrs. Widener said.

"I am sorry if I actually love my husband. You should try opening up towards yours", I shot back.

"I'll have you know that we have been married for twenty-nine years. Which is coincidentally the age difference between you and your husband", Mrs. Widener said.

"I don't care. I think that if you love someone enough age shouldn't matter, right, Camelia?" I said smiling.

"Yes. She is right, as a matter-of-fact, Eleanor."

"You two are eighteen. You can't possibly tell me you know what love is yet."

"I think I can, actually", I said.

"Well, before you turn into an even bigger scandal than you already are, just remember that love does not overpower wealth." Eleanor said, icily.

"I cannot believe my mother is a friend of yours", Camelia said glaring at her.

"Your mother is a prime example of high society, Camelia. Good name, status, and husband. Your father is one of the biggest captains of industry in this modern world, next to J.J. Astor, who may lose his place if he makes another false move."

"I will not just sit here and let you insult my husband or me", I said snobbily.

"And I don't like it when people insult my best friend either. Maddie, let's go", Camelia said.

"Good bye. And say hello to your mother from me, Camelia." Mrs. Widener said.

We walked back to our staterooms to dress for dinner, since we were sitting at the captain's table tonight. I wore a very pretty black dress, and John wore a black dinner jacket with pants, and white tie.

"Madeleine, you look amazing", John had told me before we walked out of the room for dinner.

"Thank you, John. You look very handsome yourself, right now."

"Thank you, dear."

We sat at the captain's table, which could seat 18 people, with Camelia and her traveling group, Captain Smith, Officers Wilde, Murdoch, and Moody (whom Lily was paying her undivided attention to, and sitting next to), and Thomas Andrews, and Mr. Ismay. After dinner, the men and the captain retreated to the Smoking Room, while the officers (except Moody, who kindly volunteered to escort Lily back to her room) went back up to the bridge, and the women back to their staterooms.

When I had returned to my stateroom, I went and took a bath, and washed my hair. Rosalie helped me into a white and mint green nightgown, and she tied my hair back with a mint green colored ribbon. I was very tired so I told her good night, and that I would see her in the morning. I was halfway into the book I read, called Futility, by Morgan Robertson, which was about a large ocean liner called the _Titan_, which is 800 feet long, and sails in the North Atlantic, in the middle of April, and strikes an iceberg. Since the ship doesn't have enough lifeboats, half of the 2,000-something passengers die. It's a little creepy, but I like it. John walked in about five minutes later, and he said he needed to talk to me now.

"Yes, John?"

"Madeleine, I do not mean to accuse you of anything in particular, but I have been wondering this. Do you truly love me, or is it just for the name and the money it holds?"

"Oh thank you. You marry me, and not even a year later, you're thinking that it doesn't mean anything to me?"

"Not exactly dear, I was just wondering."

"Well you know what, John Jacob Astor? I love you. It isn't much more than that. I don't care about being the world's wealthiest person. I don't."

"Really? You truly mean that?"

"Yes. I am not a liar, no matter what you or your cigar-smoking companions may think. And what I'm thinking right now is that I really don't want to tell _our_ child that his or her parents don't get along well. That's about all I have to say. So, good night. And I love you. And if you don't share my opinion, it's your loss. I'm going to sleep in the other room."

"Madeleine, please."

"I'll think about it."

"Good night, dear. I do love you. And I'm sorry if I made you upset."

I turned and walked into the sitting room, found a pillow, and blanket, and curled up on the chaise lounge. I really hope tomorrow's a better day. For everyone. I know most married couples have fought before, even my parents, but then the next day is all better. I hope it turns out that way for us. I'll pray for it.


End file.
